A Night To Remember
by MustBeU
Summary: AJ lee is a very delicate sensitive girl until one night changed her life forever introducing a debut in WWE CJ lee
1. Chapter 1

A night to remember: chapter 1 the beginning of a new love

AJ was use to the beatings that the beatings the new world heavyweight champion Daniel gave her. AJ arose to a soar body and a big bruise on her right shoulder blade she slipped on her pajamas'. She later then washed her face and brushed her teeth she instantly felt tears welling up in her eyes and was frightened if he would here her she stops and walks into the room of pitch black darkness through the darkness she heard Daniel s snore she crept up and slipped into the bed next to him he soon acknowledge that she was there and took away the cover and kicked her to make her scoot away. AJ thought about what had happened between her and Daniel that after noon and was fed up she got out of the bed and walked out the door. She quickly regretted it and tried to open the door but she didn't have the card key to the hotel so she left. She walked around wondering where she could go.

Then she walked around till she saw a familiar number room '207' oh how glad to see that number.

She knocked on the door and she waited until she heard someone say.

"Oh im cumin don't get your panties in a twist"

"AJ, what are you doing here?"

"I came too see you punk "tears began to well in her eyes but shed held them back

"Oh my god AJ who did this to you was it Daniel?" he immediately reached to her shoulder and she flinched just to see his arm and hand raise to his surprise she actually thought he would hurt her. She moved her light brown locks over the bruise too keep punk from seeing it.

"Come in aj ."

She hesitated but as the straight edge opened his arms and walked her in she began too feel what she had never felt with Daniel safe. She scanned the room and saw scattered Pepsi cans all over the room.

" Sorry for the mess aj I didn't know I was going to have company over at 3 am ." punk said playfully.

" Sorry I dint know either."

" So do you need a place to crash tonight, I mean you can stay here with me if you want too, umm that's if you're okay with that." Punk began to blush and he stopped talking.

" Umm sure". She said

Punk walked over to what seemed to be a closet but it was the bed room he turned on the light. He walked over and grabbed a pillow and a cover and made a pallet for him to sleep on .

"Aj you can sleep on the bed ill sleep here"

" Are you sure "

" Yes im sure aj now go to sleep crazy girl" kissed her for head and lay down on his dinky dink pallet.

Aj lay down and smelled punks lingering smell from his pillow.

"Umm punk can you sleep with me she said ."

He looked astonished and turned around, she seamed to be sad and unsure what she had said maybe she needed comfort from him he said to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: CHEATERS NEVER LOVE

"WAHH AJ ARE YOU THINKING STRIAGHT I MEAN IT IS 3 AM."

"YES PUNK IAM THINKING AND IM THINKING THAT I NEED YOU TO COME SLEEP WITH ME.

"BUT AJ "

"PUNK PLEASE I NEED YOU PLAESE"

PUNK GOT UP AND LAYED NEXT TO THE PETTITE DIVA SHE GRABBED HIS ARMS AND PUT THEM OVER HER WAIST SHE LOVED THE WAY HE AND SKINNY FINGERS WHEN HE MOVED SHE TREMBLED SHOWING AFFECTION. "AJ ARE YOU OKAY"

"YES PUNK OM JUST HAPPY YOU'RE HERE WITH ME OR THAT IM HAPPY TO BE HERE WITH YOU EITHER WAY IM HAPPY IM WITH YOU."

"REALLY AJ THAT'S HOW YOU FEEL"

"YES, YOU SOUND DISSAPOINTED ARE YOU PUNK"

"AT WHAT THAT YOU'RE THE GIRLFRIEND OF THE BITCHIEST WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION EVER..."

AJ IS SOTURNED ON AT WHAT HE JUST SAID SHE TURNED AROUND IN DISBEKIF WHAT SHE IS ABOUT TO DO SHE KISSED PUNK AND GOT ON TOP OF HIM

"AJ WHAAT ARE YOU DOINNNG."

"IM GIVING YOU WHAT I THINK SHOULD HAPPEN YOU'RE A PART OF ME THAT I CANT CONTROLL MY SELF AROUND WHEN IM NEAR YOU I WANT TO TEAR YOUR CLOTHS OFF AND HOVE A LONG PASSIONATE NIGHT WITH YOU.

PUNK THINKS THEN GRABS A HANDFULL OF AJS HAIR AND TURNS HER OVER ON HER BACK THEY START ROUGHLY KISSING PUNK STOPS LOOKS INTO HER DEEP BROWN EYES AND SAYS ARE YOU SURE . SHE IDMEDIATLY NODS HER HEAD. THE BEGAN TO TEAR EACH OTHERS CLOTHS OFF AND A FEWMINTUES LATER PUNKS WHIPS OUT HIS COCK AND STICKS IT INSIDE OF AJ AND WITH EVERY THRUST HE BANGS HER HARDER AND HARDER TO SHOW THAT SHE DEELS IT SHE LETS OUT A HELL OF A LOT OF MOANS AND GROANS .AJ REACHED HER CLIMAX FIRST THEN PUNK FUCKS HER HARDER AND HARDER EVEN MORE SHE CLIMAXED AGAIN THEN HE FINALLY CLIMAXED. PUNK TURNS OVER THEN LAYS DOWN. AJ SLIPPS INTO ONE OF PUNKS I DIG CRAZY TEES SHE HEADS TO THE BATHROOM SHE WASHES HER FACE AND IS DRAMTICALLY HAPPY AND SAD THAT SHE CHEATED ON DANIEL BRYAN EVEN THOUGH HE HITS HER AND CHEATS HE DIDTNT DESERVE TO GET CHEATED ON .SHE WALKS OUT AND PUNKS IS BACK IN HIS PAJAMMS AND IN THE BED. SHE SAYS SHE NEED TO GO PUNK RUSHES AN GETS UP AND GRABBING HIS HAND ON HERS ON THE DOOR KNOB HE TURNS HER AROUND AND SAYS "STAY WITH ME AJ"

"WHY I JUST CHEATED ON MY BOYFRIEND WITH YOU I CAN'T STAY"

AJ RUSHES OUT HE DOOR AND LEAVES A SHOCKED CM PUNK BEHIND.

"SUMMER, CJ OPEN UP I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU GUYS HURRY "

THE DOOR FLEW OPEN

"WHATS WRONG AJ "

"NEVERMIND I HAVE TO GO TO DANIEL ILL JUST GO TO THE FRONT DESK" AJ RAN AS FAST AS SHE COULD.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: WHAT GOES AROUND COMES BACK AGAIN

"**UMM MAM CAN I HAVE A KEY TO MY ROOM".AJ LOOKED LOSS SHE TRIED NOT TO LOOK GUILTY BUT SHE CLOUNDNT HELP BUT TO FEEL VERY DISGUSTED AT HERSLEF AFTER WHAT SHE JUST DID. HER BODY WAS STILL TINGLING FROM THE SEX SHE VERY MUCH ENJOYED WITH CM PUNK.**

"**SURE". THE LADY AT THE FRONT DESK SAISD TO AJ**

**SHE GAVE AJ THE KEY AND AJ SPEAD OFF JUST TO GET STUCK IN THE ONE PLACE SHE RAELY LIKED THE ELEVATOR. STILL ONLY IN PUNKS T SHIRT SHE FELT A PAIR OF EYES LOOKING AT HER UP AND DOWN? THE MAN WAS TALL OBVOIUSLY STRONGER THAN SHE WAS AND SEEMED TO BE KIND OF PERVY LOOKING THE ONLY THING SHE FELT DOWN HER NECK WAS HOT BREATH BREATHING HEAVILY DOWN ON HER NECK. SHE TURNED THEN SAW THAT THE MAN WAS EYBALLING HER SO HARD HE DIDN'T MAKE AN EFFORT TO LOOK AWAY AJ HURRLY PUSHED LEVEL 13 AND AS SHE WALKED OUT THE MAN FOLLOWED HER, SHE WALKED FASTER AND SO DID HE SHE WAS SO AFFRAID UNTIL SHE WALKED NY PUNKS DOOR IN A SIGH OF RLIEF SHE HESATAIED TO KNOCK AND THATS WHEN HE KNABBED HER AJ HAD AN NORMAL REACTION TO SCREAM**

**MEANWHILE PUNK WAS IN HIS ROOM NOT SLEEPING AND FEELING VERY FUSTRATED HE HEARD A LOUD YELP OUT SIDE HIS DOOR HE QUICKLY OPEND IT AND BLAM HE WAS HIE UP SIDE HIS HEAD AND WAS OUT COLD.**

**CJ WAS WONDERING AROUND THE HALLS LOOKING FOR AJ AND WONDERING WHAT WAS SO IMPORTANT THAT AJ WOULD BANG ON HER AND SUMMERS HOTEL ROOM DOOR AT 3 AM .AJ AND CJ WERE VERY DIFFENT AJ WAS VERY GIRLY, NERDY, SHE LOVED SPARKLES AND MASS GAMES JUST LIKE HER TWIN CJ BUT THEY WERE VERY MUCH DIFFERENT AJ HAD THE LOOKS EVEN THOUGH THEY WERE IDENTICAL BUT AJ PUT ON MAKEUP CJ DIDN'T AJ ALSO HAD A CRAZYNESS PERSONALITY. CJ GOT THE BRAINS ,INHALER ,AWKWARD PERSONALITY AND THE INCH LONGER CJ HAD ON HER SPARKLY CONVERSE THAT LIT UP WHEN SHE WALKED AND SOME HIGH WAISTED BLACK SHORTS AND A SILVER SPARKLED HALF SHIRT THAT SAID NERD ON THE FRONT.**

**CJ GOT MORE AND MORE SCARED BEING ALONE SHE WAS WORSE THAN AJ; SHE WAS MORE AFFRIAD OF THE DARK AND EVEN MORE AFFRIAD TO WALK ALONE. SHE TURNED THE CORNER TO FIND PUNKS DOOR WIDE OPEN. SHE RAN YELLED PUNKS NAME NO ONE ANSWERED SHE GOT SCARED SHE SAW A FAMILLURE SHIRT IN PUNKS ROOM IT WAS XXSMALL AND PUNK SURE INS HELL DIDN'T WEAR AN EXTRA SMALL IN WOMENS APPERAL UNTIL IT HIT HER.**

**SHE RAN OUT OF THE ROOM WITH TWO POSSIBLY EXTRODINARY RIGHT THEORIES AJ AND PUNK SLEPT TOGHTER AND BY THE BLOOD ON THE CARPET IN PUNKS ROOM CONFIRMED THAT THEY WERE KIDNAPPED AND CJ HAD A FELLING THAT SHE HAD TO HURRY, SHE TOOK A DEEP BREATH OF HER INHALER AND WENT RUNNING. ALTHOUGH SHE WAS GEEKY AND VERY AFFRIAD SHE CAN TELL WHEN AJ WAS HURT, WHENEVER AJ WAS IN TROBLUE SHED LEAVE A TRAIL OF SOME KIND IN THIS CASE IT WAS BLOOD. CJ FLLOWED THE BLOOD DRIPLETS AND IT LED HER TO THIS AWRY SIGHT OF 4 HUGE MEN CJ PREPARED HER SELF BY TAKING HER GLASSES OFF TAKING HER HAIR OUT OF HER PONYTAIL AND MESSED AROUND WITH HER HAIR AND MAKE UP SHE HAD TOOK IT WHILE AT PUNKS PLACE IN AJS STUFF SHE MADE HERSELF BASICLY LOOK LIKE A SLUT SHE THEN SLIPPED INTO HER BLACK MINI DRESS SIMIALAR TO THE WHITE AJ HAD JUST LIKE HERS SHE LATER TOOK OFF HER SPARKLY CHUCKS AND PUT ON AJS RED CHUCKS THAT SHE ALSOO STOLE ALONG WITH HER MAKEUP FOR SOME REASON IT FELT LIKE SHE HAD TO BRING AND STEAL THIS STUFF. THEN TWO GIRLS WALKED UP AND SAID SOME TYPE OF CODE TO GET THROUGH THE BIG MEN SHE WALKED AND GRADULLY SAID TO HERSELF NOT TO PANIC OR FREAK OUT.**

"**HEY YOU" ONE OF THE GUARDS SAID**

"**WHO ME"CJ SAID TRYING TO PLAY DUMB**

"**YEAH YOU "**

"**WELL HELLO YOU KNOW WHAT UR DOING HERE SOME PRETTY LITTLE LADIES THAT WALK TROUGH HERE ETHIER CAME TO SEE A SHOW OR RUN FROM THERIR BOYFRIENDS SO WITCH ONE IS YOU. AND YOU KNOW WAT WED LIKE IF UD STICK AROUND".**

"**SURE" CJ SAID AS SOON AS SHE SAID IT SHE PYSCED HER SLEF OUT AND SAID THE CODE NUMBER 07 31 99**

**THE GUARDS LET HER THROUGH SHE WALKED IN ON A VERY WIRED SET UP OF A MOVIE THEATER. SHE SAT DOWN AND THE LIGHTS CUTTOFF SHE WAS SO FRIGHTENED THAT SHE LITTERALY TOOK A PUFF OF HER INHALER. A CAMERA CAME ON AND A GIRL WAS DRESSED SHE LOOKED SORTA LIKE AJ. IT WAS AJ NEXT THING YOU KNOW THE MEN COME IN WITH AN UNCONCIOUS PUNK AND MADE HIM WATCH PUNK WAS SO DEFENSSLESS HE WAS TAPED TO A WHEEL CHAIR AND HIS MOUTH COVERD AND THEY SHOT HIM WITH SOME TRANQUILIZER DART TO PARALIZE HIM FOR ABOUT 2HRS .THE CAMREA TURNED OFF EACH TIME IT TURNED OFF AJS CLOTHS WAS COMING OFF PIECE BY PIECE CJ COLUNDT STAND IT ANYMORE SHE HAD TO HELP HER SISTER ONE** **WAY OR ANOTHER**.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: SEX SECRETS LIES

**CJ WENT FROM LOOKING LIKE THIS AN ANGLE TO A SLUT. WHICH IS LIKE HER SISTER AJ?**

**EVEN THOUGH SHE WAS IN THE** **PLACE CJ WAS CLUELESS SHE SPOTTED A GUY IN THE BACK FADDED INTO THE BLACK CORNER CJ WALKED STATED THE CODE AND GACE THE GUARED A LITTLE PECK ON THE CHEEK INHANCEING HIM TO OPEN UP THE DOOR IT BASICLY GAVE HER THE ADVANTAGE IN HIM LETTING HER TRHOUGH . CJ WAS MIND BOGGLED SHE ENTERED A ROOM FULL OF LAPTOPS AND BUSY PEOPLE NOT PAYING ANY ATTETION TOHER NOT THE SLIGHTEST BIT SHE WALKED PASSED THEN STOLE A COMPUTER ON THE WAY, SO CJ WALKS THROUGHT THE COMPUTER STAGE AS SHE CALLED IT THEN HURRIED ON TO THE NEXT AND SAW A CORNERD RESTROOM SHE WENT IN AND HACKED THE PEOPLE AND THE FIRE WALL WASENT VERY HARD THE PASSWORD WAS CORN. EVN THOUGH SHE HAD AXXCESS TO EVERYTHING SHE ONLY LOOKED FOR ARRIVELS.**

"**OMG THESE PEOPLE ARENT VERY SMART ARE THEY WHY WOULD THEY SET THEIR PASSWORD TO CORN AND ON TOP OF THAT RECOREDED EVERYONE WHO ENTERED THIS HELL HOLE WELL I BE DAMNED THEY KNOW HOW TO SPELL AJ SHOCKER."**

**SCREAMING FOR HER LIFE AJ SCRAMBLED OVER TO SCISSORS CUTTING HERSELF FREE AND PUNK SHE HUGHED HIM TO DEATH THEN KISSED HIM ….** "AJ OH AJ".

"WTF WHAT AM I DOING HERE I THOUGHT WE GOT KIDNAPPED."AJ RAN TO GET SOME WATER,

"SOME NIGHT YOU HAD HUH".PUNK SAID SARCASTICLLY.

"OH SHIT IT WAS ALL A DREAM WOW VERY DETAILED DREAM EH." AJ PORED THE WATER DOWN THE DRAIN AND TURNED TO PUNK

"PUNK UMM I GOTTA ASK YOU DID WE SLEEP TOGHTER LAST NIGHT."

"UMM YEAH YOU DOZED OFF SOON AFTER THEN I JUST WOKE YOU UP THEN YOU GETT UP ACTING LIKE A CRAZY PERSON WHY."

"OH NOTHING I WAS JUST WOMDERING

"WONDERING WHAT "

"I REALLY DON'T KOW FOR REAL" AJ WALKED AWAY CONFUSED WALKING INTO THE BAYTHROOM TO FIND HERSELF IN PUNKS 'IN PUNK WE TRUST' T-SHIRT.

"SHE SPINNED IN THE MIRROR AND WASHED HER FAE BRUSHING HER FACE.

SHE WALKED OUT TO A NOTE AND IT SAID

**AJ I KNOW YOUR PROBALY THINKING WHY DIDTHIS ASSHOLE LEAVE ME A NOTE WEL I THOUGHT IT WAS REALLY ROMANTIC IF I HAD WROTE YOU THIS NOTE ANYWAY IM GOING OUT TO GET US SOME FOOD I KNOW I LEAVE SILENTLY IM A NINJA **

**BEST IN THE WORLD**

**CM PUNK**

**XOXOXO**

**P.S AJ THERES SOME CLOTHS YOU LEFT BEHIND THE LAST TIME YOU WERE HER**

**XOXOXO.**

"WHAT WAS PUNK TALKING ABOUT?"

THEN IT HIT HER LAST TIME SHE WAS HERE HE KISSED HER THEN SHE WAS CRYING HER EYES OUT BECAUSE HER GRANDMA HAD DIED AND THE ONLY PERSON TO HELP HER WAS PUNK NOT BRYAN BACK THEN AJ WAS VERY NIEVE SHE FOLLOWED PEOPLE LIKE PUPPETS.

SHE SLIPPED INTO HER SHORTS HALF SHIRT AND HER CHUCKS AND PUT ON HER ACCESRIESE SHE THOUGHT SHE LOST THIS STUFF. PUNK WALKED THROUGH THE DOOR DROPED THE FOOD WALKED OVER TO AJ PICKING HER UP THEN PASSIONITLY KISSIN HER THEN GOING DEEPER AND DEEPER INTO THE KISSES WHIL GENTLY PUTTING HER ON THE KITCEN COUNTER KNOCKING ALL THE DISHES OVER AJ KNEW WHAT THIS OUTFIT DID TO CM PUNK IT TURNED HIM ON . SHE RIPPED OFF HIS SHIRT THEN THEY WALKED INTO THE BEDROOM GENTELY PUTTING HER ON THE BED THEY SLIPPEC UNDER THE COVER AND NEXT THING YOU KNOW THEY ARE HAVING SEX UNDER THE COVERS IN PUNKS TOUR BUS.

RING...RING... RING AJ PHONE BUZZED A COPULE HOURS AFTER THEY HAD SEX SHE WAS AMZAED AT HOW SHE STILL GOT CHILLS THRILLS AND ALMOST PSYCHED HER SELF OUT OVER PUNK SHE RAN TO ATTEND TO HER NOSIY PHONE READING THE CALLER ID SHE SEES ITS DANIEL.

**AJ WHERE AND THE FUCK ARE YOU IF YOUR WITH PUNK IM GONNA KICK UR ASS MAKE GET OVER HERE NOW U HAVE SOME EXPLAING TO DO BITCH. – DANIEL **

**P.S NOW**

AJ RUSHED PRETENDING TO BE LESS GILTY PUNK WAS FAST ASLEEP SHE OULDNT WAKE HIM SO SHE LEFT HIM A NOTE.

PUNK IM SORRY BUT I HAD TO LEAVE TO GO RUN SOME ARRONDS ILL BE BACK TONITE AND I LOVE U.

XOXOXO

AJ


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: new girl, new lust

Cj walked around the halls thinking she might be able to find a guy if she dressed up a little she walked back towards the room to get ready. On her way black she later finds a crying running aj flying past her. She looked at her but didn't stop. Cj ran to her room as fast as she could to see her sister like that made her want to cry. But she had to stay strong. Cj walked to the mirror looked at her self then realizing a little makeup here and there and some cute cloths would make her attractive.

5min later…

This is what she came up with for cloths and her make up.

She definitely looked like aj now. Cj grabbed her phone and walked around and saw Daniels room and herd nothing she thought it was strange so she knocked on the door he came out with blood shot red eyes and his cloths every were in the background .

''Wtf happened here.'' She looked around until she was grabbed and pulled in Daniel hurried and closed the door slamming Cj up against the door.

"Wtf Daniel what are you,,, cut off by Daniel deeply looking into her eyes then putting his lips up to hers kissing her deeply . She wanted him too stop but she couldn't it was too good maybe this look happened to be the reason for this kiss. Daniel picked Cj up then rushed her over to the breakfast counter and stared to go down to her neck then her stomach that was her sweet spot then she shivered as his lips smiled at her. He later picked her up then went to the bed room. You could here immediately moans groans and growls.

0000000000000000

Aj why in the hell did you go there your so stupid she said to herself. I really don't know but I do know were iam going now.

Aj entered the arena with punk holding hands

0000000000

"Omg Daniel what did we do?" rubbing her hand trough her black to blond finish.

"I know what we did, we fucked and I pretty much enjoyed it."

"Oh really what about aj you prick. "She looked furiously into Daniels eyes.

"She's gone I dumped her ass I like you now" he started to kiss her but she moved away.

"Wtf is wrong with you." he reached in for a kiss before he cloud Cj kissed him deeply

"Want to go out some time I can be your girlfriend if you like". Cj said between kisses

"Hell yeah."

Cj and Daniel got ready and went into the elevator hugging and holding hands. They walked to the front desk and checked out. A couple of minutes later they entered the area and saw aj and punk kissing Daniel went to go put their stuff away when Cj walked over to punk and aj she stopped and waited for Daniel aj knew she liked punk but o well she had Daniel. Daniel walked up smiling turning Cj around putting his arms around her hips and kissed her passionately aj and punk turned around they both were angry.

"Cj". Aj yelled

"What do you want"?

"I want you to get away from this loser"

"Well this loser is my boyfriend so get it straight"

"What aj stumbled over her words and walked away"

"Punk come on!"

Punk hurried to her side

"Daniel got her I have to tell her omg im freaking out". Cj yelled bitch across the room then aj mouth dropped.

"What did you just say to me" aj said

"You heard me slut matter o fact we can handle this in our match punk will be in your corner cheering you on and Daniel will be in mine bye slut see you in the ring"

.

Cj walked away and herd aj screaming and having a bitch fit Cj laughed so hard and continued to walk away

:

Cj was nervous she didn't know were that came from she never would have said that… she was cut of by her theme troublemaker by olly murrs then walked out she kissed Daniel on the ramp flinged her hair and mocked aj skip then ran to the ring did the splits crawled under and blew Daniel a kiss then got on the top ropes. Later she then heard lets light it up aj and punk came out they ran to the ring aj got in and punk and .vs.

Daniel went to commentary.

Aj ran to Cj trying to spear her but then Cj stepped out of the way the bell rung aj crashed into the steal post. Cj ran over to her speared aj in the corner since it was no disqualification match Cj went under the ring and hit aj with the steal chair leaving aj back red. Cj soon later suplexed aj. She then lifted aj to a double drop kick while aj was on her knees. She picked aj up then did 15 of Daniels kicks and mocked aj **YES ****YES ****YES **she shouted then Picked aj up into go to sleep then kneed her big sister in the face. She went for the pin 1.. 2.. 3 she got her sister she flung her hair off her fac and blew a kiss to punk then waved she got up and out of the ring and kissed Daniel and hugging him


End file.
